A Rose at Hogwarts
by KatsuPanda
Summary: Rated R for strong language and later scenes. OCGW. Pandora, a girl from Italy, is transfered to hogwarts. What happens when her most painful secret is shown to everyone? Be gentle this is my first Harry potter fic...
1. I Wear a Mask

**Disclaimer: If I owned them…Oh the fun I would have. Unfortunately I don't.**

**WARNING: Rated R for strong language and possible sexual situations! If you don't like it, you shouldn't read it!**

**A Rose at Hogwarts**

Chapter 1. **_I Wear a Mask_**

_**I wear a mask. It's beautifully crafted and pretty to look at.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pandora Rosegadi ran through the train station quickly and hurridly. Let me describe this girl for you, for her and her adventures are what this story is about.

To anyone else in the train station she looked like an average rebellious teenager. She wore a rather short plaid skirt, a white button-up shirt (which was un-tucked and looking quite wrinkled as though she dressed rather in a hurry), and her large black boots were untied, the laces flapping this way and that. She had a face that was quite pleasant to look at. She had large brown eyes with thick black eyelashes, her olive-tan skin was almost flawless without a blemish or a freckle to be seen, and sitting in the middle of her rather pouty bottom lip was a small gold lip ring. The only odd thing about her was that on her head, on top of a messy bunch of pitch-black dreadlocks, sat a small gray kitten with bright green eyes. Despite how hard and fast Pandora ran and dodged the other people in the train station, the kitten sat unmoving; almost like a statue.

But, Pandora _was _a strange girl indeed. She was a witch. In fact her entire family was made up of witches and wizards. Her family, the Rosegadi's (an Italian family), were a family of great importance. They were the sort of family that one would talk about with the utmost respect but in a hushed whisper. They stood where the law could not, keeping tabs on powerful pureblood families, (that is, a family that is consisted entirely of magic type people) making sure they were not doing illegal things or exploiting the weaker families.

This is exactly the reason Pandora was running through the train station this day. Well, not entirely…

"_You really should have left when Phineas had, Pandora,"_ the small gray kitten said to the girl below him.

"Yes well, if I had I would have been waiting for over 2 hours to board the train and I had much better things to do than sit and wait for an eternity, " She replied.

"_Yeah, like sleep? This is a very big day for your family Pandora. Being a Rosegadi you really must try to give others a good impression of you're family. You _are_ representing them today."_

"Save the speech. I don't feel like hearing you bitch at me all day."

"_You are truly a disgrace to your family."_

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before."

Anyone who knew Pandora and her cat could tell you that arguments like this were heard on a regular basis. Only, they could not hear what her dear kitten was saying to her, for only Pandora could hear his voice. She'd gotten him as a present from her father the day she was born. He had been in the family for countless generations and it was her who was to inherit him. She often muttered, "I feel awful sorry for those who had to endure you their entire lives." To which her kitten would reply, "_They were grateful for my advice and made themselves useful to the family. Maybe you should follow suit one of these days. I daresay I can only hope." _

Pandora arrived to her destination a little weary. Hoping none of the muggles (or non-magic type) had seen her walk straight through a wall. She straightened her shirt and regained her posture before setting off into the train. Even though she was a 7th year student, she would be starting this year in a new school, Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was a very prestigious school and it was right unheard of for someone above their 1st year to start a different school, but after negotiating it with the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, she was accepted. She and her little brother, Phineas (1st year), would be representing their family in Hogwarts this year. Her parents (Hector and Persephone, pronounced Per-Sef-Oh-nee) thought it right for diplomatic reasons and insisted that private tutoring was not the best for Pandora who had recently taken to being quite antisocial and a downright rebel.

But Pandora was determined to make this year different. She wanted to try and make friends and knew it was for the better that she opened herself up a little bit. So, with her head held high, she walked through the isles in the train and looked for a booth to sit in. As she walked she came upon a tall lanky redhead that caught her eye. She gave him flirtatious look and walked on. Several minutes later she saw the same redhead walking straight for her again! Looking behind her and then back at the boy she gave him a look of astonishment.

"Seein' double?" he grinned mischievously and gave her a knowing look.

Pandora smiled at him waiting for him to explain.

"My name is Fred Weasley. You prolly saw my twin George." He stuck his hand out and Pandora grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to tell my parents I've met a Weasley! They will be so excited! Oh, excuse my rudeness. I'm Pandora Rosegadi. On behalf of my family and I, I would like to say that you have a very _fine_, respectable family. We look upon your family with the utmost respect!"

Fred looked at her as though he'd heard something of complete nonsense. As a matter of fact, in the wizarding world, his family was looked down upon by a lot. Their family, unlike most pureblooded families, were blind to muggleborn wizards and witches and the father of the family even had a job protecting muggles from magic pranksters and keeping them from finding out about the wizarding world.

Nevertheless, Pandora grinned at him with awe and Fred could not help but be proud that the Rosegadi's found his family respectable.

"Wan' me to introduce you to my family?" He said not knowing what else to say.   
"I would be honored to meet the rest of your family," she replied enthusiastically.

He led her down the isles and finally came to a booth. He opened the door and inside sat six people. Pandora peered in like a child in a candy store. On the left sat two redheads, a girl and a boy (who Pandora knew automatically were Weasleys) and a scrawny boy with black hair and round glasses. She then did something that the black haired boy had never seen anyone do to him before. Without even glancing at the lightening shaped scar above his eyebrow on his forehead, she smiled warmly and greeted him.

"Harry Potter. It is an _honor_ to have finally met you." She thrust her hand towards him to which he shook, quite unsure of what would happen next.

Pandora quickly looked to the other side of the booth. There was an odd looking girl who wasn't even paying attention. She was holding a Magazine, "The Quibbler" sideways seeming to be quite wrapped up in her reading. Next to her sat a pretty girl with bushy brown hair. He had a book in her lap and looked as though interrupted from serious reading. Next to her was a slightly tall but chunky boy. He looked very nervous and seemed to be twitching and looking around as though he'd forgotten something. Fred started introducing each one of them. Directing her attention back to the redheads he said, "That's my sister Ginny and my brother Ron. And of course you know that's Harry Potter," Gesturing to the odd girl with the magazine who still wasn't paying attention, " And this is Luna and Hermione and Neville.

Pandora's eyes lit up once more. "Neville Longbottom. Quite glad to meet you!" She turned her attention towards Luna who finally looked up from her reading material. "And Luna Lovegood, you're father is the creator of the Quibbler is he not?" Luna nodded, seemingly looking right through Pandora. She tilted her head a little and went back to reading. Pandora looked at the bushy girl with the book. "And I've never heard of you, but I'm sure that in a group such as this you are surely someone very extraordinary." Pandora smiled. Ron looked at Pandora and commented, "'Mione is the most talented witch Hogwarts has ever seen!" Hermione blushed and covered her face with her book a little. "This is Pandora Rosegadi. She'll be attendin' Hogwarts this yea," Fred said, finally. Just then, a voice came from behind them. A voice that wiped the smile off of Pandora's face and awoke a side of her that she had hoped nobody would have to see at Hogwarts.

"Well well well. If it isn't Pandora," a cold voice said behind her. Pandora slowly turned around to see a tall pale boy with cold silvery eyes and light blond hair, accompanied by a girl and two rather large boys. "Draco Malfoy, "she said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into you." There was no turning back now.

**I know it's a really slow start but I really have the need to describe everything for you here. I'll try to have a little less description and reveal a little more of the plot next chapter. Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter fan-fic. I've written, but never submitted a few (involving Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing -). Please read and review. I'd really appreciate if you told me of any mistakes I've made. T-T Just don't be mean please –whines-.**


	2. Grudge

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Pandora, Phineas, Hector, and Persephone and Pandora's unnamed kitten. T-T unfortunately. Do not use them without my permission please.**

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated R for a reason. Strong language and sexual situation. If you don't like it, don't freaking read it!**

Chapter 2. **Grudge**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**_"Draco Malfoy, "she said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into you." There was no turning back now._

Draco sneered at her as Pandora stood there daring for any of them to say anything else.

"So, _Pandora_, hanging out with the wrong crowd already? I see you've met the _Weasleys_," Draco said with a disgusted look on his face. Pandora looked at him as though she was going to rip his throat out, but instead her face softened and she went calm again. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Draco, dear," She said, "_you_ of all people should know that the Rosegadis and the Malfoys have a completely different idea of what kind of wizarding family is the _wrong type._"

"Obviously," he sneered.

Just then the girl that was accompanying Draco spoke up in her high shrilly voice.

"So Pandora, I hear you're a whore. How many guys _have_ you slept with?"

Pandora shot Draco a nasty look, and then looked back at the girl. "Pansy, I wouldn't bring up my sex life if I were you. I might have to bring up yours and trust me, next to you I'd almost look like a virgin." Pandora grinned at her viciously, but Pansy wouldn't give up.

"Ooh let me see? I think he said you've slept with hundreds of guys that you don't even know."

Pandora grew angry and finally let her anger go. "Pansy I assure you I've slept with hundreds LESS than the dicks you've sucked, you little slut!" She jumped at Pansy as if to attack her but a hand grabbed her collar and roughly pulled her back. A low greasy voice spoke right next to her ear, "You have a mouth that would put a _sailor_ to shame." Pandora looked up to see a tall man with black hair that was as greasy as his voice and a long hooked nose. Obviously a professor. "You will be seeing me, tomorrow, in detention at eight in the evening. If you're late you'll get yourself another one. I hope to never hear you spout obscenities again. If you need help finding my dungeon just ask the _Weasleys_. I daresay all of them have a good idea of were to serve detentions at." The greasy haired professor curled his lip and walked away. Before Draco could say anything a tall Italian lad came walking up towards them. Pandora immediately smiled.

"Blaise honey!" She embraced him warmly. "You're not hanging out with these losers are you?" she said, pointing towards Draco and his gang. By the look on his face she gathered that he did and before he could speak replied, "Oh, well I can safely assume that, " she turned her voice down into a low whisper, "you and your family aren't getting yourself into any _trouble_ right?" Blaise, again, said nothing but returned a wink that only Pandora could see. He walked up to Draco and he and the rest of the group turned and walked away. "Pandora," Draco called over his shoulder, "Don't think you've seen the last of me." Pandora returned a middle finger and looked back at her astonished friends in the booth. Blushing shyly she turned to Fred, "Shall we find a booth?" Fred nodded, obviously at a loss for words. She bid her friends goodbye and followed him.

Pandora was soon introduced to Fred's twin, George, and their best friend, Lee Jordan, who Pandora excitedly discussed how he'd done his own dread locks. Pandora boasted that she'd had a local muggle show her the muggle way to do it, although she used magic to upkeep it.

"Pandora!" George said amusingly, "You got a detention before you even stepped foot into school?!" To which George, Fred, and Lee all started clapping. "_Blimey_! I think tha's a new record!" He nudged his brother's side, "I think she just showed us up! Never even thought of that one!"

Just then, her kitten who'd stayed silent for longer than Pandora thought possible, couldn't bear it anymore, "_Pandora! I think you _are_ running around with the wrong crowd already. I don't think this will look good, hanging out with troublemakers. I'll make sure you're father hears about this!" _Pandora steadily ignored the small gray kitten and listened in awe of the twin's mischief.

"Snape is by far the most horrible teacher in Hogwarts," George said with a scowl, "It's hard to play tricks on him without getting hundreds of points taken from our house. Snape's a Slytherin, he is. _Slimy git, _hates all the Gryffindor, don't matter how well we do in his class."

"What class does he teach?" Pandora asked curiously.

"Potions. It's hard to pass his class. You have to be a Slytherin to do that. I shudder to think how hard Advanced Potions is."

Pandora swore under her breath, "_Damn_, that's my favorite subject too."

"That reminds me," Lee said, "Pandora, how are you going to get sorted into a house?"

"Oh, we discussed that with Professor Dumbledore. I'll be sorted with the first years. My brother and I, since were sort of like guests, will be sorted first."

Outside, it had gotten darker and the twins decided they should all dress in their school robes. Soon enough the train came to a halt and they got off the train. From the distance she heard a loud, booming voice call. " Firs' years this way! Firs' years! Oh an', Rosegadi's this way!" Everyone looked around excitedly as Pandora met up with her little brother, Phineas. For an eleven year old he was quite tall, like her sister, but unlike his sister he looked very prim and proper. His tie was perfect and his cloths didn't have a single wrinkle in them. Together they walked towards the massive hairy man, who was apparently yelling for them. Soon, they were rowing across the lake towards the gigantic school. Standing in the front of the group with the huge bloke who called himself Hagrid, they entered the school and were called to a halt. Pandora and her brother looked around wondrously. Their attention was interrupted when a very serious and stern looking witch walked up and addressed the first years and company.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will enter the Great Hall and you will then be sorted into your houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." She turned her attention to the Rosegadi's, "You two will come with me, the rest of you stay here and don't cause any mischief."

She opened the doors to reveal a huge hall. There were five very long tables. The students occupied the first four, obviously each table sat the individual houses, and in the fifth, at the head of the hall, sat the teachers and the headmaster. As Pandora and Phineas entered, everything went silent and all attention was on them. Professor McGonagall walked them to the front towards a stool with a very old hat on it.

"Phineas, you first. Put the hat on your head and it will sort you," she said.

The boy sat there in silence for a minute and suddenly the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers were shouted from the Ravenclaw table and Phineas ran towards the table meeting up with some friends he'd obviously met on the train. McGonagall looked at Pandora expectantly as she pointed towards the hat. Pandora sat down and put the hat on. Everything went silent again as Pandora seemed to be arguing with the hat.

**And that's it for this chapter! I tried to have more dialog in this one. I hope you liked it! I need a little help coming up with a good name for Pandora's kitten. I still can't think of anything good --;;. Again, if I've made any errors please report it to me and don't be mean T-T. Read and Review please! 3**


End file.
